1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the disclosed invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices manufactured using semiconductor layers have been actively developed. Such semiconductor devices include semiconductor elements having various functions. As an example of a semiconductor device which includes semiconductor elements having various functions, a semiconductor device which has a wireless communication function and can transmit and receive data wirelessly can be given.
The semiconductor device having a wireless communication function can communicate with a wireless communication device which functions as a power supply device and a transmitter-receiver (also referred to as an interrogator, a reader/writer, or an R/W). Specifically, data of the semiconductor device can be read by an interrogator, for example. For example, by giving an identification number to the semiconductor device, individual recognition can be performed by the interrogator.
Further, the semiconductor device having a wireless communication function can receive electric power wirelessly from the wireless communication device.
The semiconductor device having a wireless communication function includes an antenna circuit, a memory circuit, an analog circuit, a limiter circuit, and the like, for example (see Patent Document 1).
Further, the semiconductor device having a wireless communication function is also referred to as a wireless tag, a radio frequency (RF) tag, a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, an integrated circuit (IC) tag, or an identification (ID) tag.
In addition, a semiconductor device which has a memory circuit portion including a plurality of memory elements and has a wireless communication function capable of additionally writing data has been developed.
As a memory element included in the memory circuit portion, a volatile memory and a nonvolatile memory are given. A volatile memory includes a memory element in which data can be rewritten, and a nonvolatile memory includes a memory element in which data cannot be rewritten.
As a kind of memory element included in a nonvolatile memory, there is an antifuse memory element in which a memory layer is provided between a pair of conductors. In the antifuse memory element, when high voltage is applied to the memory layer, an irreversible reaction occurs, so that the pair of conductors can be electrically connected to each other through the memory layer. That is, by identification of the resistance of the antifuse memory element, binary data can be obtained.
An example of the above nonvolatile memory is disclosed in Patent Document 2. In an antifuse memory disclosed in Patent Document 2, amorphous silicon is provided between a pair of conductors. When high voltage is applied to the amorphous silicon, a silicide reaction occurs, so that the pair of electrodes is electrically connected to each other. Such an antifuse memory is referred to as a one time programmable (OTP) memory, a one time programmable read only memory (OTPROM), a programmable read only memory (PROM), or the like.